24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24: Nightfall
Detailed guides I think rather than having that brief summary, there should be a more detailed guide as to what happens in each section. I'm happy to do it, and put a link under the summary to it. Sound good? If so, I'll start work on it tonight. SignorSimon 20:16, 9 January 2008 (UTC) : See my note below under "Delta Team names" about creating individual pages for each issue, much like TV show episodes. If we do this, the detailed summaries can go there, and the brief summary can stay on this page. Do you agree? --Proudhug 15:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to start working on it? The only problem I have with that is that I dont fully understand some sections of it :p SignorSimon 18:17, 10 January 2008 (UTC) : Sure. Do your best. Someone else can fix or clear up mistakes. --Proudhug 18:27, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Well, I've done the first episode. I also made the links to the ones on the main here (24: Nightfall), but I'm not sure how you want it layed out. Hopefully how I've done it is ok, but you can change it if you want. I'll work on doing the other episode tomorrow. Also, I wasnt sure what to call each one, so I just did Nightfall 1, 2 etc. SignorSimon 22:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) : Looks amazing, SignorSimon! This is exactly what I was imagining. "Nightfall 1", etc. is probably the best name possible, so it's fine. Also, note that you don't need to put the title in the category bracket, as it automatically sorts by the title. Once again, good work. --Proudhug 22:34, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed you reverting them and realised what you mean. Now I know, I'll make sure not to do it in the future. SignorSimon 22:36, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Updates? Is there anything happening with this? I'm doing the character pages, but I'm not sure I can do the summaries - I dont even fully understand some of the parts of the story. Also, I couldnt see anyone called Gloria? Thirdly, Martha Logan wasnt in it, just mentioned. Still keep her on the page? SignorSimon 21:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) : If noone has anything to say about Gloria, I'm going to delete this link to a character that does not exist. SignorSimon 11:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Summaries How are we going to go about this? I like the idea of Nightfall being a blanket/main page, with detailed summaries and facts for each issue, but if that's the case, how descriptive should the summary for the entire series be (mind you, the current summary is merely one I wrote up a while back, and it only accounts Issue #1) --Phoenician : Um, briefer? The individual pages will have detailed scene breakdowns, while this one should just generally describe the plot. --Proudhug 02:28, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Delta Team names In case anyone was wondering what's up with the cast list, as of issue #1, we have these guys: * Savoy One: Dave Evans (parachuted onto a landmine) * Savoy Two: Al or Ronnie Crenshaw (wears a blue bandana) * Savoy Three or Four: Al or Ronnie, whichever isn't Crenshaw (wears glasses) * Savoy Three or Four: Bill (has a bandage on his nose) * Savoy Five: Stephen Saunders (played by Paul Blackthorne) * Savoy Six: Jack Bauer (is Jack Bauer) The links may change if Bill or Al/Ronnie gets a last name. Also, Christopher Henderson introduces himself as Richard Walsh. He's tricky! --StBacchus 20:04, 5 December 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, that misplaced bubble at the end is a little weird. Walsh is so polite as to not even correct him. --Proudhug 20:48, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :: Issue #2 reveals that Crenshaw's the one with the first name Al. Now we just need to know who's Savoy Three and who's Savoy Four between Bill (bandaid) and Ronnie (glasses). :: I'm too lazy to do this right now, but I've been thinking about how to organize the Nightfall pages and came up with the idea that "24: Nightfall" can be the blanket page for the six-issue series, while the individual issues can have their own pages at "24: Nightfall #1", "24: Nightfall #2", etc., as this is how they're titled on the credits page. Unless someone objects or has a better idea, I'll get around to doing this as soon as I get the inclination. --Proudhug 00:52, 29 December 2006 (UTC) : Issue #5 just confirmed that Ronnie's last name is Pope, so I edited as such.--Phoenician Five Issues All of the above sounds good, just keep in mind that unfortunately there will only be FIVE issues of Nightfall. --Phoenician : What? Was this changed? How do you know this? --Proudhug 05:23, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: Two bits of evidence: The IDW site that publishes Nightfall shows Issue #5 having a Realtor Incentive Cover that is ACTUALLY the original Cover A for Issue #6, and the second bit is that Issue #4 ends with a "To Be Concluded" instead of the usual "To be Continued." Sad, I know, but it is true. --Phoenician : I noticed the "To be concluded" but figured it was an error. How is it even possible to compress six issues into five? Unfortunately, I don't see this as enough evidence to flat-out contradict the press releases. I say we stick to assuming there will be six issues until we hear for sure. This isn't a rumor site. --Proudhug 05:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: Check my link from Amazon on my Discussion page as well. --Phoenician : This still doesn't make sense to me. Each issue has taken place over four hours. So, issue #5 is going to take place over eight hours? Or are we only going to see 20 hours of Nightfall? --Proudhug 05:47, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: I agree -- It doesn't make sense to me either, with the exception that maybe they just couldn't find enough story to write (which, BTW, is a LAME excuse). Check out my Discussion again, I got another source from IDW. You'll probably not like it. :( --Phoenician : But wouldn't they have had all six issues plotted back in the fall? They were commissioned for six issues, so presumably they'd have to plot them out first. --Proudhug 05:59, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :: That's what I thought as well, and it HAD TO HAVE BEEN since that's what they told Artist Corroney to design his poster on. But one day I got tired seeing that first solicitation from way back in November (I was actually trying to find the cover art for later issues), and I soon came upon the sad truth. At least they'll release both covers . . . --Phoenician